Aches and Pains and a Budding Rose
by Aralea Lorain
Summary: Takes place after Naraku and Inuyasha returns from defeating a demon, sore and achy. What kind of home remedies will Kagome introduce? Will they heal? Create a spark? Or make roses bud? ONESHOT  P.S. Before my first story, New Life After Naraku


**Aches and Pains and a Budding Rose**

Inuyasha grumbled as he ducked under the flap of the hut they were staying in tonight. A call from a far away village to rid a demon had brought them here and they stayed in a spare hut, provided by the village elder. Kagome looks up and smiles at him.

"How was it?"

Inuyasha grumbles.

"Stupid bastard caught me off guard; threw me into a boulder and now I'm all sore. Dammit, I can't believe it got me like that!"

Kagome sighs.

"Come here Inuyasha."

He grumbles and sits in front of Kagome, his eyes wary.

"What?"

"Turn around and take of your red kimono; I'll massage your shoulders; my mom did that for me when I felt sore. Trust me, it'll feel great."

Inuyasha shrugs off his red kimono, leaving him in his thin white shirt, the top opened enough so Kagome can see some of his chest. Her throat seizes up and she rises up on her knees, pulling the back of his shirt down a little so she can get to his shoulders. Inuyasha sits straight and Kagome kneads her thumb knuckle into his shoulder muscles. He moans softly and instantly relaxes, his eyes sliding shut. Kagome smiles and digs in harder, shaking her head.

"Inuyasha, honestly. Doesn't being this sore all the time bother you?"

"Nah. Just today, that's all."

Kagome nods and feels the knot disappear beneath her hands. She moves to the next shoulder and does the same until it relaxes. She smiles at the moans and groans emanating from the hanyou as she does so, his eyes closed all the while. Her hands drop from his shoulders for a brief second and before he can stand up again, she pulls him back to pillow his head in her lap. Inuyasha puzzles up at her, his face pink.

"K-Kagome? What are you doing?"

She smiles.

"Mama would massage my head, too."

He nods and closes his eyes. Kagome slides her fingers into his silver hair and begins to massage in small circles. He moans and she giggles, rubbing harder. She pushes her fingers to his temples and does the same, but he whines and shakes his head.

"No, do the head thing again."

She smiles and complies. Rubbing harder and harder, she finally gathers small chunks of hair by the roots and pulls gently. Inuyasha's chest drops and he moans out loud.

"Ooooh, that feels…oooh."

She continues the procedure all over his scalp and resumes massaging his scalp. She watches his ears twitch for a second and before she can stop herself, grabs them between her fingers and rubs. Inuyasha's foot twitches and he moans, the moan quickly turning into a purr that rumbles in his chest. Kagome smiles hugely and looks at Inuyasha's face, stifling a laugh. He purrs again and Kagome rubs the base of his ears, his purr becoming a borderline contented growl. She begins to pull back and suddenly Inuyasha's hand snaps out and latches onto her wrist.

A blush races up her neck and face, all the way to her hairline.

"I-Inuyasha? What are you doing?"

He looks her in the eyes propping himself on his right elbow and pulls her closer.

"You're driving me mad, woman."

His voice is dangerously low and husky until Kagome's blush deepens, his voice vibrating down to the base of her spine.

"I-I'm sorry Inuyasha, I didn't kno-"

"Shut up."

His head turns to the side, sniffing the air.

"…Kagome…?"

"…Yeah?"

He pulls her wrist, tugging her down so their faces are mere inches apart.

"You smell godly and you're driving me mad."

His husky voice sends shivers down her spine, heat pooling in her abdomen and his breath is hot on her face.

"I-Inuyasha, I-I d-don't know w-what you're t-talking a-abo-"

"Shut up, woman."

"Wha-"

He yanks her by her wrist, his right hand sliding to the back of her neck and kisses her fully on the mouth. She moans into his mouth, leaning down closer. He sits up, his right hand pressing hard on the back of her neck, the other pressing into the small of her back. His hand at her back slides beneath her shirt and unfurls, the claws dragging lightly against her skin. Her stomach knots and her head fills with light air. She gasps and he pulls her flush against his chest, laying her back on the pillows. Her heart pounds in her chest and she groans he trails kisses down her jaw, down to her neck. When his lips press against her collarbone, her breathing hitches and he kisses just above the edge of her white kimono, a loud gasp escaping her.

"I-Inuyasha…s-s-s_stop_..."

He moans and pulls back, on his hands and knees above her. His stomach flips at the sight of her; disheveled dark hair splayed over the pillows, her kimono shirt a mess, narrowly still covering her chest and her eyes wide above flushed cheeks, red lips parted slightly as she pants.

"Is…uh… some!_thing_!-"

He clears his throat uncomfortably, his cheeks turning burgundy at the breaking in his voice.

"…um, wrong?"

Kagome puts a hand to her chest and shakes her head.

"I won't do that with you Inuyasha, not yet. I made a vow that I'd save that for when I'm married."

Inuyasha's eyes darken and his lips push out in a pout. He pauses for a second and then blushes again.

"One more kiss…?"

Kagome smiles.

"Fin-"

Inuyasha dips down and kisses her hard on the mouth just as Miroku and Sango walk in. Miroku waggles his eyebrows and Sango, who rolls her eyes, whispering:

"Get _out, _let them be alone. They are so cute together."

He sighs and when they leave, the kissing couple smiles against each other's lips.


End file.
